A Very Special Birthday
by smilelaughread
Summary: All Lily Luna wants for her birthday is... her cousin?


**A/N This was written for "Hot Sauce - or, not so much. A Challenge_"_ by daysandweeks**_. _

**Warning, contains "lemons" of the femmeslash sort... Don't read if you don't like and all that.**

* * *

><p><em>Victoire's lips were all over her, grazing over areas that Lily hadn't known were sensitive, nipping at all the right places...<em>

Lily jerked awake, gasping. It was the third night in a row that she had woken up from dreams of Victoire.

She stood up from her bed and padded down the hall to get a glass of water. It was the middle of summer, and after the dream she had just had, Lily needed something to cool her down.

As she walked, she noticed that on every other step, the smooth material of her tank top rubbed her hardened nipples. She nearly growled. Damn her cousin for being so fucking sexy.

During the past year at Hogwarts - also Lily's last - she had become aware of the fact that she was interested in girls. Another fact that she had yet to come to terms with was that she was absolutely head-over-heels in love with Victoire, her older cousin.

At a younger age, Lily had told herself that the fascination she held for Victoire was just because she admired the older-by-three-years woman. She told herself that the reason her heart thumped in her chest every time Victoire was close was because Lily wanted the approval of Victoire.

Now, however, as she was older and much more mature, she acknowledged her feelings for what they were - love (not a brother-sister type of love), lust, and longing.

She wanted - needed! - to do something about the feelings, but with Victoire traveling the world, there simply wasn't opportunity. Oh yeah, there was also the teensy-weensy problem of Victoire being her COUSIN. Though Lily herself had no problem imagining herself with her cousin - in fact, images and daydreams of moments like that ran through her head fairly often -, there was no telling what Victoire might think.

She gulped down a third glass of water, determined that she was okay, and went back to her warm bed, back to dreams of Victoire.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Lily Luna!", she heard them shout. It was some ungodly hour of the morning, and all she wanted was for her parents to leave her alone to her dreams.<p>

No such luck.

"Dear? Are you awake? Your father and I baked you a cake!"

"Mum, dad, thank you!" Lily Luna exclaimed, rubbing at her eyes. If she was already awake, she might as well get some cake out of it.

Her mother conjured up some plates and cutlery, and served each of them a slice of cake for breakfast. It was not one of the healthiest meal choices she'd even made, but Lily Luna was not complaining.

The three ate in silence.

"It's good to have you home, sweetie." her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ginny, dear, don't choke the poor girl. Let her enjoy this delicious cake!"

Lily Luna watched, amused, as her mother told off her father for stuffing his entire piece of cake into his mouth at once.

A few minutes later, Lily was helping her mother bring the dirty plates and what was left of the cake downstairs.

"Hey, Lily, your grandparents have invited the family over for a birthday dinner. Is that alright?"

Lily's heart jumped, maybe Victoire would be there. "Yeah, sure." she said nonchalantly. "Who's going to be there?"

"Oh, hmm, I don't know. I've sent out letters to your brothers by owl, but they haven't answered yet."

"Mum... I meant; is Victoire going to be there, er, or any of my cousins?"

"Maybe, I didn't ask for specifics. I was going for the 'surprise birthday' feel."

"Oh, okay." Lily Luna rolled her eyes discreetly, thinking her mother was just _slightly_ mad.

* * *

><p>"Lily Luna Potter, you are not going to wear that to your birthday celebration!" her mother yelled up the stairs.<p>

"But it's cute, and I like it." LIly Luna raised her chin in defiance, holding her ground.

"Nope, you look inappropriate! That dress is far too short, and the neckline is much too low. Take it off, that's final." she turned and stomped away from Lily, leaving the girl struggling to find words..

"Fuck you, mum!"

"Lily!" came her father's stern warning. He did not take her occasional slips of the tongue very well. Tearful, she cast a few charms to make the short, dark green dress a few centimeters longer. She had chosen the beautiful dress because it brought out the green in her hazel eyes, and she thought it was flattering to her figure. Of course, if Victoire hated it, she would be glad to take it off... Lily Luna shook her head, reminding herself firmly that she was, in fact, angry.

When she went back to the living room steeling herself for whatever was sure to come - probably a good 'talk' about her temper - she encountered a weeping Ginny.

"I'm so sorry mum," she said, anger dissipating "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Her mother gave her a watery smile.

"You were right, though, Lily. You're over-age, I can't tell you what to do anymore. It's just... so hard. Harry's always off at work, Albus is gone on yet another trip to Merlin-knows-where for his latest experiment, James off living the married life. All of my babies are growing up." her mother wiped some stray tears off with the back of her hand. "Speaking of marriage," she said casually "I'm surprised you haven't introduced us to anyone yet. You haven't even told me about your boyfriends!"

"Mum-"

"I just know you're dating someone, pretty girl like you, but I have to admit-"

"MUM!" Lily's face was burning and she knew what had to be done.

"Yes?"

"I, I don't have a boyfriend; never have, never will." She felt uncomfortable, never having expected to do this so... suddenly. She had always thought the truth about her preferences would come out in a controlled, planned environment, but it just felt right.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'm in love, I think."

"Ooh! Who is he?"

"Um, I think you mean _"who is she?"_"

Her mother gasped and Lily felt her heart begin pumping madly. When her mother smiled at her, Lily felt a giant weight lift off of her shoulders. Her mum was okay with her sexuality, and it was good to know that. She got the feeling that things with her mother would be a bit strained for a while, but she knew it was going to be alright.

"Well then, I hope we get to meet the lucky girl soon."

"You know her already, she's quite... close to the family" Lily mumbled, but when her mother asked her to repeat herself, she said, "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>They all apparated to the Burrow, and Lily was immediately pulled into a bone-crunching hug by her grandmother.<p>

"Ooh, happy birthday, dear!" she said. "Ginny, dear, come in! Albus and James have already arrived!"

Lily's mum went into the house, and Lily could hear her squeals of happiness; neither of them had been home for Christmas, and her mother had missed them terribly.

"Hey grandma, are any of my other cousins here?"

"Rose and Hugo were supposed to be coming along with Hermione and Ron, Angelina and George can't make it today, Angelina's got an ante-natal appointment, Percy has got some appointment at the Ministry. Bill and Fleur might come. Charlie, of course, won't make it."

"I see. Only Rose and Hugo will be here?"

"I think so, unless Victoire and Dominique decide to come. You know how they are, stuck in their own little worlds."

Lily watched as her grandmother went to join everyone in the kitchen. Lily followed.

Half an hour later, her grandparents, brothers, parents, Hugo, Rose, her aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were all sitting around the large table? Lily carried in yet another bowl of salad in - her grandmother had gone all out, and the table was overflowing with food - and sat down as well.

Four loud _pops_ sounded from outside a few seconds later, and Lily stood up to answer the door, as she was the closest to it. She opened the door and was greeted by her aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, and they stepped in, wished her a happy birthday, and went to go join the rest of the Weasleys in the dining room. Lily was just about to close the door when Dominique stepped in. She held an air of superiority about her, and merely nodded in Lily's direction.

Lily wanted to slam the door in frustration, but refrained from doing so because there was one more person stepping in. Victoire.

Lily felt as if she would faint from shock as Victoire kissed her cheek in greeting, and whispered, "Happy birthday," in her ear.

* * *

><p>They were still eating dinner two hours later, though much slower now. Now, instead of focusing on the food, they were talking.<p>

Her grandfather was sitting at the head of the table, and to his right sat Bill, then came Fleur, then Dominique, Rose, Hermione, and Hugo. Opposite her grandfather sat Lily, and then to her right sat her James, Albus, her father, her mother, Ron, Victoire, and then her grandmother.

Lily's uncle Ron was talking to her parents. Albus and James were debating on something, Hugo and Rose were arguing with Dominique, with Fleur trying to get them to calm down. Bill was talking to his parents, and Victoire was silent. As was Lily.

All conversation stopped when Lily asked "Hey, Victoire, how have your travels been?" there seemed to be something everyone else knew, except for Lily.

Victoire looked angry. "How _dare_ you mock me? I'll have you know, I already have a boyfriend!" and she stomped away. Everyone at the table turned apologetic and sympathetic eyes at Lily, who was confused, and a bit... jealous. _So Victoire ha a boyfriend_, she told herself,_ I don't care!_ However, she couldn't convince herself.

Besides, who cared if she had some crush on her cousin, it was never going to work, and she was just going to have to accept it. It would hurt to see the boyfriend, maybe future husband, but whatever. It's not as if Victoire was ever going to go for Lily.

"I need to go apologize." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left the room, and the occupants' whispers behind, Lily heard quiet sobbing. She followed the sound up the many flights of stairs, and eventually found Victoire. She was curled up on a bed, and her face was tear-stained.<p>

"I'm sorry Victoire," said Lily. "I wasn't trying to rub anything in your face. I actually have no idea what you were talking about."

A sniffle.

"Listen, I really am sorry, but for me to be able to say that I'll never do it again, you need to tell me what exactly I did wrong."

"Lily. I-I-" she burst into tears again. "On my travels, I met this guy. He was absolutely perfect. A few months later, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was ecstatic!"

Lily moved closer to the bed, and began stroking Victoire's hair.

It was so smooth, silky, and _perfect_. Just like Vic-

"... and he proposed! W-We were supposed to get married. And then, on the day of the wedding, he left. I wasn't good enough for him! Every fucking relationship I've been in in my entire life has ended with the guy telling me it's over. I've never been good enough for anyone!"

"Victoire," the woman was crying harder now, and Lily knew she wouldn't be able to hear anything she said. "Vic, you're good enough for me." she whispered.

Victoire stopped crying, and looked at Lily. "What did you say?"

Fuck. She had heard. "Nothing."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Nothing."

"You do know that if you don't tell me, I'll have to take drastic measures and... tickle you!" Victoire's hands shot out and began tickling Lily. She squirmed and laughed, and was eventually pushed on the bed. She tried to curl up so that Victoire wouldn't be able to reach her tummy - the most ticklish part of Lily's body.

Lily took a few deep breaths, trying to catch her breath, and could hear Victoire doing the same.

"I like your dress, Lily." Victoire said, studying her closely. "It brings out the green in your eyes."

Lily's cheeks burned. And then she blushed even harder because she had blushed in the first place.

"Lily. I heard what you said, before."

Lily nearly choked."Y-You did?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Oh, Lily. You know that I'm not... a, y'know."

"Lesbian?" Lily rolled her eyes. What was it with people feeling uncomfortable saying it?

"Yeah."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"As opposed to?" questioned Victoire.

"I'm your cousin."

"So? People marry their cousins all the time."

"I know but, don't you think it's weird?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

There was silence for a few seconds, and Lily was absolutely sure that Victoire was going to tell her that nothing could ever happen between them. Instead, the next thing Lily knew, Victoire's lips were on hers. Lily's heart kicked into overdrive.

Sweet Merlin, were Victoire's lips soft! They were smooth and moved over Lily's lips delicately, softly. Lily wanted to tangle her fingers in Victoire's hair, and pull her closer, but refrained.

Victoire, sensing Lily's hesitation pulled away immediately. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I thought this was what you wanted."

"I-I do. It's just, I think that maybe it's not what you want."

"I kissed you, didn't I?"

At that, Lily pulled Victoire to her, and kissed her. Really _kissed _her. Soon, Lily's breath was coming in short pants, and Victoire was panting into her mouth. Lily, taking advantage of Victoire's open mouth, snaked her tongue into Victoire's mouth, and playfully pushed against Victoire's tongue. Then, Victoire began attacking her mouth with her tongue, exploring the dark corners, filling Lily's mouth with her delicious taste.

Lily moved her hands behind Victoire, and pushed at the small of her back, bringing their abdomens and breasts closer. Victoire broke the kiss, as they were both in dire need of oxygen, and Lily moved down Victoire's neck, placing feather-soft kisses along it. When Lily reached the spot right underneath Victoire's ear, she began sucking, eliciting a soft, breathy moan from Victoire. Lily decided to experiment with different things, and traced the line of Victoire's neck down to her shoulder, making Victoire shiver.

Lily pushed the strap of Victoire's dress down, and began alternating between sucking, biting, and licking on her collarbone. Once she had made enough marks and bruises, Lily began trailing kisses down to Victoire's breasts. She hesitated slightly, then pushed the dress down a bit farther, and took one hardened nipple into her mouth. A series of incoherent words came out of Victoire's mouth.

She swirled her tongue, and gently bit down, then removed her mouth, blew gently on the moistened skin, and switched to the other one. Victoire pulled her up, and murmured "My turn" before reaching around Lily and helping her wriggle out of her dress.

Victoire seemed to know exactly where was sensitive, and Lily couldn't help but gasp when her cousin's tongue dipped into her bellybutton.

Dressed only in her undergarments, Lily began squirming as Victoire kissed down to her panties, and then back up, never venturing past. A delicious heat was beginning to pool between her thighs, and Lily wanted Victoire to know it. She tried pushing herself against Victoire, but Victoire pushed her hips down so hard, that Lily was sure it would leave marks. After a few long hours - well, it _seemed_ like hours - Victoire finally hooked her fingers under Lily's underwear and pulled down.

Victoire was obviously new to this, as she slowly pressed her lips to Lily's enlarged clitoris. She tentatively peeked her tongue out of her mouth and tasted Lily. Lily wanted Victoire to hurry up, because this was only teasing and made her want to explode, but she refrained from doing so.

Victoire seemed to like it, and ran her tongue all over Lily's ready pussy. She pulled away, and Lily began complaining.

Victoire simply grinned up at her, and began kissing up from her thighs. As soon as her lips got close to where Lily wanted them, she went back down to Lily's thigh. She kissed closer and closer... and then back to her thigh. Closer and closer, and then far. It was driving her mad, this waiting.

Finally, Victoire's lips found their destination, and Lily nearly screamed. It felt so bloody good!

"Oh... Victoire!" Lily squirmed. "Oh, yes... Do that again" she said.

Victoire's tongue complied. It slipped its way into Lily's tight little slit. Enough for the younger girl to feel it, but not enough for her to feel any sort of release. Victoire flicked her velvety tongue up and to Lily's throbbing clit. The girl moaned. Lily's hands moved down to Victoire's hair and tangled themselves in her long blonde/brown locks, effectively pulling Victoire closer.

She was so close. Victoire slowed down, seeming to want to hear Lily beg for it.

"Please, Victoire. Just... Please."

Victoire smiled smugly against Lily's most private area. She now wanted Lily to finish - even if it was for the selfish reason of wanting to lap up the delicious juices.

Victoire wrapped her lips around the younger girl's nub, and hummed, pushing Lily over the edge.

The vibrations were just what Lily had been looking for. "Oh... VICTOIRE!" she screamed, legs wrapped securely around Victoire's neck.

Victoire's tongue slipped out, and she began lapping up the liquid heat coming from Lily. A full minute later, after the aftershocks passed, Lily finally opened her eyes. They were heavily hooded, and felt very, very heavy. They seemed to make Victoire want to jump up and do it all again.

Instead, Lily pulled Victoire up to her level by her arms, and pressed their lips together, tasting herself on Victoire's lips. When Lily snaked her arms down to Victoire's chest and passed her thumb over Victoire's nipple, Victoire moaned into her mouth, getting Lily aroused and wet all over again.

She detached herself from Victoire's mouth, and smirked a bit at Victoire's whine. It turned into a moan as Lily's lips latched onto Victoire's left breast. She pressed kisses all over, and dragged her tongue over the smooth skin. She sucked on the nipple, and bit down slightly. She pulled back and latched onto its twin. She slowly moved down Victoire's body, tugging her dress down. This time it was her turn...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Soo... hmm. **

**Review?**


End file.
